


Incompatible

by juvia21



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvia21/pseuds/juvia21
Summary: A criminal is caught and apprehended only to reveal he let himself get caught so he could get with the captain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Incompatible

In the center of a black room was a brown chair and table. In front of the table was a window like a mirror.

A person with tightly curled white hair in a crown shape, light blue eyes, tan skin, a black wearing catsuit sat in the chair with their wrist handcuffed to the table.

A shrouded cowl and dark sunglasses laid on the table. The wall next to the window opened to form a doorway, allowing a large, muscular wolf wearing a dark navy blue police uniform, black fur, yellow eyes, and a scar across their face entered.

Once the lupine was inside the doorway disappeared. "Who are you and why did you do the things you did?" asked the man.

"I was given the name Tatsu when I was born. As to why I did that. Why do we do the things we do?" said Tatsu.

"You've been selling that story for twenty hours straight." 

"And you will have to let me go in just twenty-eight more hours. After all. The law says you can only hold me for forty-eight hours. You have no evidence to prove I did those things. Right caption Gibs." 

"It seems you know a lot. What else do you know?" "I know many things. After all, you have to in order to survive." 

The door appeared again as a young officer with short auburn colored hair rushed in.

"Sir, we have a problem." said the police officer.

"What is it, George!? What makes a rookie deceptive like yourself, think he can interrupt my interrogation!?" roared Gibs.

"I'm sorry sir but there is a problem." said George. "What kind of problem?" "There has been a break in." 

"Then go and stop it." said Gibs. "Yes, sir." said George quickly turning to go out.

"Also, I do not want to be disturbed again. I don't care what it is." 

The police officer nodded his head as he quickly left. Gibs looked at Tatsu. "So how you going to get me to talk?" asked Tatsu.

Gibs stared at Tatsu. "Aw, trying to intimidate me. I've dealt with much worse, than some overgrown mall cop." 

"You sure talk big for someone that's so sure, they're free to go. Instead of leaving, you stayed to watch your handiwork.

'Did committing countless burglaries to get too boring for you? You had to go in for the excitement and kill many innocent people and injure others." said Gibs.

"As I said, you got the wrong guy. If I was the burglar, then why would I create an explosion.

'Too loud and messy. Also, why would I stay behind and risk this happening?" said Tatsu.

"To throw suspicion off yourself or you didn't take the chance to flee when you had it."

"Quite the story but still no proof." "Witnesses that aren't in the hospital all gave your description.

'Your fingerprints are on the explosives that didn't explode." said Gibs. "I can explain that." said Tatsu. 

"I'm sure you can." "I defused those bombs. How else would they know what I look like?"

"Face it, you're going down either for life or you'll get the death penalty." said Gibs.

Tatsu put his head down in his hand for moments. "Crying isn't going to get you anywhere. You can at least have the decency to be a man."

Tatsu didn't say anything as he kept his head down. Gibs came closer to see was going on.

When Gibs was close enough, Tatsu’s hair came undone reaching his waist as he quickly stood up and gave quick jabs to Gibs' arms and legs, immobilizing him as he fell back.

"You won't get away with this! shouted Gibs. "On the contrary." said Tatsu as he stood Gibs and squatted down near his face.

"I get what I want just due to the way I look or I just take it. What I want right now..." Tatsu kissed Gibs shocking. Gibs let out a gasp when his crotch was squeezed lightly.

Allowing Tatsu to slip his tongue in before pulling back, moving toward Gibs ear. "......is you." 

"So you killed all of those innocent people, just so you can get close to me." said Gibs.

Tatsu giggled. "THIS SHIT IS NOT A GAME! All those people lost their lives and many others are barely alive!" Tatsu looked at him with a hurt look before going back stone-faced.

"I didn't hurt anyone. The reason some people only needed mild treatment was due to me being there. 

'In all honesty, I was too reckless." said Tatsu. "What are you talking about?" 

"I could've easily left but I stayed behind to actually defuse some of the bombs. If I just left, then I wouldn’t have gotten caught." said Tatsu.

"You stayed behind to help them? Right." A beeping came Gibs' side. Tatsu reached over and pulled out a small communicator.

He pressed a button on it. "Sir." came a voice. "What is it, George?" asked Gibs.

"We have the culprit who murdered all those people in that explosion. They were the one who also was behind the break in." said George.

"Well done." "Sir, would you like me to escort him out?" "No, I'll take care of it." said Gibs. Tatsu turned it off.

"Told you I didn't do it." said Tatsu as he undid to the effects of the paralyzes and stood up. He walked over to where to door appeared.

"You going to let me go." Gibs gave no response. Tatsu turned around.

"You're-" Gibs grabbed the back of Tatsu's head and kissed him. The shock allowed him to slip his tongue in.

Tatsu tried to push him back, but his efforts could be compared to gentle ceases. The struggle excited Gibs as he picked him up.

The sudden movement caused Tatsu to wrap his legs around Gibs' waist. He let go of Tatsu, making him prop himself up on the table ending their kiss.

Gibs pressed forward, peering down at Tatsu like a predator would its prey. Tatsu's face was completely flushed.

"Wha-what are you doing? I thought you hated me and stop looking at me like that."

"You said you get what want by the way you look and you want me." He lightly nipped Tatsu's earlobe, causing him to take a sharp intake of air.

"I want someone who can handle a little... roughness." Gibs rubbed his growing arousal against Tatsu's butt.

"May-maybe you could ease up at first." said Tatsu turning his head. Gibs licked his lips, making Tatsu glup a little. 

"So, you're a virgin. Who would've guessed? By the way, you were acting it was as though you've done this before."

"Yeah so! Got a problem with that?!" Gibs reached back and pulled the zipper to Tatsu's suit down before pulling the top part off. Revealing his toned smooth body.

"Quite the contrary, I'd prefer you to be one. That way I know for sure that you're clean." Gibs slowly got down on his knees and pulling Tatsu's pants off. 

"Wha-what are you hah." gasp Tatsu.

Gibs pushed his tongue inside Tatsu's hole. Tatsu covered his mouth to keep any other sounds from coming out. Gibs began to move his tongue around, getting the tight pucker nice and wet.

He pulled his head back, looking up at Tatsu's flushed face. "What are you looking at you perv." said Tatsu. Gibs could not help but laugh at that.

"You can call me what you want, but not once did I hear you refuse to this." said Gibs. Tatsu couldn't find any response to that.

“Also, that doesn't look like you hate this that much.” Tatsu wanted to deny it but couldn’t, especially when his cock was hard at a solid 7 inches.

“Th-that’s just the body’s natural reaction.” countered Tatsu. Gibs simply responded by pushing his tongue back in as well as few fingers.

Tatsu could only moan as his hole was opened up by both the wet appendage and one digit at a time.

Gibs swirled his tongue around as he added a second finger and scissored Tatsu’s hole. Tatsu was a whining mess when a third finger was added. 

He didn’t even hear Gibs unzip his own pants, he could feel his orgasm creeping closer and closer.

Gibs had a smirk on his face as he moved his mouth over Tatsu’s cock. He curled his fingers and put the head of Tatsu’s cock in his mouth.

“AAAAHHHHH!” moaned out Tatsu as he came. Gibs swallowed a small amount but kept the rest in his mouth.

When Tatsu’s orgasm finally passed, Gibs pulled his finger out and put his mouth over it. He used his tongue to push some of the cum inside.

A hand was under his mouth to catch any of the excesses. Gibs pulled back with a wide grin on his face.

Tatsu’s hole was nice a wet as a smile amount of the semen leaked out. “That should do it.” said Gibs.

Gibs used the excess cum on his hand to lube his cock as well the pre covering the top and spit.

Tatsu was panting as he still recovering from his orgasm. “Your choice, I can fuck you this way or you can turn around.”

Tatsu lifted his head a little and gulped at the size of Gibs. ‘He’s huge. Maybe I bit off a bit more than I can chew. There's no way that can fit inside of me.’ thought Tatsu.

Gibs had a thick 13.5 inch cock, a thick knot about 5 inches at the base, and a large pair of balls to match. When Tatsu didn’t answer, Gibs decided for him and lined himself up between Tatu’s legs.

Before Tatsu had a chance to say anything, Gibs began pushing the head in. “W-wait it can't aaahhhhh “ moaned out Tatsu when the head finally went in.

His entire body trembled with pain and pleasure. Gibs face gave him a view moments to rest before pushing more in.

“S-so big.” Gibs smirked at that. “Then you better brace yourself, cause I’m not even halfway in yet.”

Gibs pushed a few more inches in to prove his point. Tatsu panted as he felt his hole stretched further and further.

Gibs stopped at right at the knot and stayed still for a few moments. He laughed when he felt Tatsu’s hole clench.

“I haven’t even started yet and you’re cuming already.” mocked Gibs. He pulled back until only the tip was left inside.

Gibs began to give long slow thrusts, his tip brushing against Tatsu’s sweet spot. “P-please.” begged Tatsu.

“Please what? You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that.” “Please move.”

Gibs chuckled at that. “But I am moving.” To prove his point, Gibs gave a sharp thrust that hit Tatsu's prostate.

Tasu gave a sharp gasp and moan. He face was red at the smug look Gibs was giving him. Tatsu covers his face before mumbling something.

“You’re gonna have to speak up or do you want me to stop?” taunted Gibs. Tatsu’s face turned so red that even ears were red.

“I want to fuck me, knot me, and fill me with your seed!” said Tatsu. “Now was that so hard to admit?”

Before Tatsu had a chance to make a retort, Gibs began to thrust faster. He could only moan as the tip now constantly hit his sweet spot.

Gibs brought his hands up to Tatsu’s shoulders. Along the way, his hands brushed against Tatsu’s nipples. Despite the brief contact, Tatsu felt pleasure spike throughout his entire body.

He soon came again in between them. Gibs gave a low growl as he felt the clenching muscles squeeze around him. He pulled Tatsu closer and began to thrust harder and even faster.

Tatsu warped his arms and legs around Gibs as he felt the knot pounding against his hole, trying to gain access into the warm passage. 

He felt his hole stretch wider and wider, bringing him closer to another orgasm. Gibs gave another growl as began to thrust even harder. 

His knot finally pushing in. Tatsu gave a sharp gasp as he came again but nothing came out. Gibs gave the clenching heat a few more thrusts before pushing knot in.

He soon bit down on the side of Tatsu’s neck as he came as well. Gibs unloaded and thanks to the knot, the cum had nowhere to go but deeper inside of Tatsu.

More and more thick ropes of cum filled Tatsu, causing his stomach to swell a little. Tatsu could only moan as he was filled with more and more of the warm seed fill his hole.  
Gibs finally released Tatsu when is orgasm finally stopped. "You did pretty well for your first time." said Gibs. 

Tatsu wanted to make some kind retort but was too tired to do so. Gibs pulled Tatsu closer before sitting down.

“Hope you don’t have anything planned later, it’ll be a while before I deflate.” A huff was the only answer Gibs received.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that.


End file.
